mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullseye
Bullseye is the official mascot of Monday Night Combat. He can usually be found frolicking around in the center of the stadium in the middle of a match (and at the end of one). Personal Team mascots in MNC are contest winners and are among the most fiercely loyal fans of the sport. Despite the obvious dangers, they are willing to risk their very lives to share the field with their heroes and view the action from a vantage point most fans will never see. As one ex-mascot put it, “It’s like going into space for the first time, only better. I’d give my left arm to do it again, but then I’d be armless.” Players can shoot Bullseye to gain cash, Juice boxes, Speed Pickups, Churros, and maybe even Bacon, which has a very low drop rate. Shoot him while you can though, for Bullseye may not want to get shot and leave before he becomes your own personal shooting-bag... ...or he may walk aimlessly off the side of the map. Bullseye will appear again at the end of a Crossfire match, out of whichever side's Moneyball is destroyed, to begin the match winning celebration dance. You can get Bulleye's head as an avatar item by completing the tutorial. Attempting to grapple Bullseye will result in failure, as he'll belly bump you. Strategy To get the most money out of Bullseye, surround him with three bigger pros or four smaller ones, and proceed to shoot him with weapons that have a high rate of fire (The Gunner's Miniguns and Support's Hurt/Heal Gun are good for this). Avoid shooting him with high damage weapons such as the Sniper Rifle or Shotgun, or weapons that need to be reloaded often, as you may not get as much money compared to Assault Rifles, Heal/Hurt guns ect. Bullseye can also be slowed by the effects of a nearby Ejector or a Gunner's Slam. Bullseye will appear at the end of predetermined rounds of a Blitz. This is usually after every tenth round unless that is the final round, in which case he'll appear just before then. After his appearance, you will also get an intermission to prepare for the next assault. In an endless Blitz like Sudden Death Blitz, Bullseye will stop appearing after a certain number of rounds. Bullseye appears after the first 4 minutes of a Crossfire match, and makes consecutive appearances every 5 minutes after that. Once Bullseye leaves the arena, Jackbots will spawn on both teams shortly after. Many maps spawn Bullseye in an area affected by an Ejector (GrenADE III Arena being the most notable), which makes a very effective tool for taking out Bullseye hoarders. A closer look at Bullseye shows he has an SMG on his back, which means one of two things: 1.) To better match him as a mascot. 2.) Protect him self against any pro or bot that may suffer a slight disorder and cause them to actually try to kill him. Quotes *Oh that's okay! I got two of those! *Did ya see that? I just got shot! *I am a HUGE fan of Monday Night Combat! *This is awesooooome! *Hey look at me! Trivia *Bullseye was originally intended to have a blue and yellow color palette, which can be seen from the early trailers of Monday Night Combat. **It had since been swapped for his current yellow and green palette, which was only intended to be used for the St. Patrick's Day trailer, but was later implemented. This was because of its team neutrality and, according to Uber Dev. Ben Golus, "the colors stuck."http://www.uberent.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=4110&start=16 *Bullseye's color scheme was again altered, sporting a lime green and red palette in celebration of the Holidays of 2010. References Category:Staff Category:Characters